geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
SINGULARITY
SINGULARITY is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Bianox and Eclipsed and verified by Knobbelboy. It is currently #69 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above SubSonic (#70) and below Astral Divinity (#68). Gameplay The level starts with a timing-based slope (quite buggy for weak graphics cards), that leads to a purple jump orb, a fake yellow jump orb, and finally a green jump orb that is to be hit. After this, the player will go through a blue portal to return upright. The level proceeds to feature two platforms, each with blue orbs; both orbs must be hit and released immediately to avoid jumping back up and hitting spikes on the other platform. This leads to a red orb and two dash orbs. The last orb must be skipped, but no specific timing is required for the first two orbs. After that, the player goes into robot form and will have to react extremely quickly to the following two one spike jumps with another one spike on the top, meaning the player has to click very lightly and shortly. A spider part follows, which includes timings (including orb timings) and some inconsistent spam. The player then transitions into a cube and must hit seven orbs with late timing, all timed. The last one is a dash orb that is held leading into the word "Singularity,” and signaling the drop. The level turns into 3x speed and begins with a fairly tight ship section, leading into a tight wave segment and a UFO segment, which contains rapid jumps and precise timings. Next, are a ball section and another ship section with extremely tight straight flying. The level then presents a cube (again with difficult orb timings), a short UFO, and some straight fly with size and gravity changes. The first part of the drop then ends with a spider part that requires extremely fast-paced, but precise clicking, and then a slow-speed cube transition with the word “Hold” appearing. The second part of the drop begins; the level goes back to 3x speed and presents the player with a short, but difficult cube, robot, ball, and ship sections. Next the level transitions into an incredibly fast-paced cube section that contains many orbs, timings, size changes, and speed changes. The player then turns into a 4x speed mini ship and must maneuver down between two large, exquisitely decorated sawblades and then back up through a gap less than one block wide into a slow speed cube section with a dash orb, ending the drop. The player turns into a ship at normal speed and must straight fly and maneuver through extremely tight passages using orbs. A UFO follows, including more orbs and narrow passages. A short robot section follows, containing many late orbs and short to medium jumps. After a tiny jump into a yellow portal with a red orb, the player turns into a cube and holds a dash orb into the end of the level. Trivia *The password for the level is 142536. *It has exactly 66,666 objects. *Knobbelboy says it is not as hard as Bloodlust. *It took around 5 months and 17 days to complete Singularity after showing his next verification project. *Knobbelboy crashed at 81% and 96% 2 months later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q20oJYeS6ys He then verified it on August 11, 2018. *The level is notable for kicking out Bloodbath from the Top 50. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels